


Take Me Into Your Lovin' Arms

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Christmas, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, Established!Phan, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Geronimo wrote fluffy fluff, M/M, Okay maybe not, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube, Youtube RPF - Freeform, christmas trees, cuteness, danisnotonfire - Freeform, my children, proposal fic, slowly learning how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil were curled up on Phil's parent's couch watching The Polar Express, the faint scent of peppermint candle wafting through the lounge. It was all very 2010 Dan and Phil, when Dan barely broke six foot one and Phil's hair looked like a mane more than hair, but Christmas was a time of nostalgia, right?</p><p>Christmassy fluffy proposal...y story. Happy March!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Into Your Lovin' Arms

Dan and Phil were curled up on Phil's parent's couch watching The Polar Express, the faint scent of peppermint candle wafting through the lounge. (They spent Guy Fawkes Day at the Howells, so they decided to spend Christmas at the Lester's, as most couples do.)

Phil was beginning to doze off, his arms wrapped around Dan's waist (because "no it doesn't matter if you're taller, Dan, you're freezing, and I'll warm you up"), his nose gently nuzzling Dan's neck.

It was all very 2010 Dan and Phil, when Dan barely broke six foot one and Phil's hair looked like a mane more than hair, but Christmas was a time of nostalgia, right?

Dan drew his attention away from the two preteens singing something about constellations and Christmas memories to glance at the digital clock on the cable box, as it'd turned from 23:59 to 00:00. The corners of his mouth turned up into an easy, content smile.

"It's midnight. Merry Christmas, Phil." Dan said softly, shaking his shoulder to hit Phil's chest in an attempt to rouse him.

"Huh?" Phil sniffed, waking.

"Good morning, Sunshine. You're missing the movie." He teased, turning around to face Phil, who pouted.

"I'm sorry," he said, apologizing, his voice still thick from sleep. It took him a moment, but his eyes shot open with excitement as his sleepy brain registered what Dan said.

"Omigod. It's past midnight. It's Christmas!" Phil said, with an immediate almost childlike glow to his beam. Dan chuckled, sitting up.

"Yes, yes it is. Do you want to open one of your gifts from me now?" Dan asked, after a moment of comfortable silence. Phil raised an eyebrow.

"I'm all up for sex, Daniel, but we're at my parents house." He deadpanned, unsure of whether Dan meant gift as a euphemism or not. Dan hit him playfully.

"No, you spoon. An actual gift." He said, rolling his eyes. Phil grinned, nodding vigorously a he sat up. Dan picked his phone and headphones up off the end table.

"Put these in." Dan handed the buds to Phil who took them hesitantly, sticking them in his ears. Dan unlocked his phone, and opened the Voice Recording app, pressing play on a file titled 'Merry Christmas, Phil'.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get something out of my bag." He said, kissing Phil's cheek softly before leaving the room. "Dan, what's--" Phil began, though he was cut off by Dan speaking quietly, almost nervously into the microphone. 'What was going on?'

" _H-hi Phil. So I don't know around what time I managed to get up the courage to show this to you on Christmas Day, but this message is basically the speech I've planned to say to you for a year now._ " There was a moment of silence before the Dan continued.

" _I've-fuck no, hold on. I've got this-I love you. I've loved you the moment you asked me out over Skype back in 2009. And I've been trying to search for a song that accurately portrays my feelings, other than Interrupted by Fireworks,_ " the Dan on the recording huffed out a nervous laugh, " _which, unfortunately, has absolutely no words, I think this song is the next best thing._ " The Dan on the track said before beginning to play.

Phil gasped, covering his mouth as he heard the easily recognizable chord progression to the beginning of the song.

Their song.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_ ' Dan sang softly, and Phil let out a shaky breath, not realizing he was crying.

" _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70. And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am,_ " The piano accompaniment intertwined with Dan's voice beautifully. Phil noted how naturally the music played, how Dan must've been teaching himself this for months.

" _So Lion now, Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, That maybe we found love right where we are,_ " Dan walked back into the room, a small wrapped box in his hands.He stayed at the doorway for a minute before he slipped it into his sweatpants pocket, then walked over to sit next Phil.

" _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades, and the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the keys the same way, I know you will still love me the same._ " Phil nodded silently in agreement, giggling softly. He took Dan's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

" _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen. And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory. I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan. Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, Hoping that you'll understand._ " Phil used his free hand to wipe the streams of happy tears off his cheeks, a smile stretched across his face.

" _But, baby, now, take me into your loving arms, and kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are._ " Phil pulled Dan off the couch and into his arms, slow dancing in the living room.

Dan admired how the fairy lights shone on Phil's skin and tear-stained cheeks, coloring them red, blue, purple and green. He pressed his forehead against Phil's, placing his hands at Phil's hips to pull him closer. Dan raised a hand to wipe the tears off of Phil's face again, the pad of his thumb gently caressing his cheekbone. Phil beamed, his hands locking behind Dan's neck. He leaned up some to capture Dan's lips in a lazy kiss.

" _So, baby, now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are. Oh, baby, we found love right where we are._ " There was a moment of silence before Dan spoke on the track again.

" _Merry Christmas, Lion. Tell Dan the song is over. I think he's got another thing to show you. I love you._ "

"Erm, the track finished. That was beautiful, Bear. Thank you so much." Phil said, ears pink at the sentiment. Dan smiled.

"You're so welcome. I hope it says what I couldn't. Here." He reached into his pocket and took out the box. He stepped out of Phil's embrace to hand the package to the elder. Phil looked up at Dan, confused.

"But you just gave me--" Phil protested.

"I know. Open it." He said softly. Phil unwrapped and opened the tiny box up, revealing a beautiful ring resting in the center.

"Oh my god," Phil stared at the ring. Dan knelt on one knee, nervously looking up at Phil.

"Will you be mine, Phil Lester?" Dan asked.

"Of course, yes, yes!" Phil said, letting Dan slip the ring onto his finger before tackling him onto the rug in a tight embrace. Dan let out a half-giggle half-startled-squawk as he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. Phil rested his head on Dan's chest as they laid on the rug, in silent agreement that neither one of them was getting up before morning.

"Merry Christmas, Phil Lester." Dan said, pressing a kiss to the top of Phil's head.

"Howell. Phil Howell."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <33333 thank you!!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr,](https://maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com) [instagram,](https://instagram.com/maguirebenton/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maguirebenton) and [ come take a peek at my Youtube channel! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79sXkEBXUdDeg8UTYKxHVQ?sub_confirmation=1&feature=iv&src_vid=_FEnvB4OTfE&annotation_id=annotation_2060573417)


End file.
